Evan and the Flight of the Dragons
This is sixth book in the Twelfth Grade Season (2013-2014) and the thirty-third in the series. 'Summery' After returning from Christmas break Armand tells everyone about his watching the second movie in Peter Jackson’s the Hobbit trilogy: The Desolation of Smaug. After telling Grace about his opinions he learns that she likes dragons and that both are agreed on one thing: despite Smaug being an amazing creation for the film, he’s more serpent like than dragon like. Evan, meanwhile, expresses interests on the possibilities of becoming a dragon. Rose Tui, recalling her adventure when she first became a dragongirl, explains that there it, they just need to find a rainbow snake. Convincing Armand to help them find Puck (who last had a rainbow snake) they travel to the Island of Sodor. When they do find Puck however, they learn that he no longer has possession of the snake and that it now dwells in the dungeons of the Elven Kingdom. The kids travel there and find the snake. Despite Armand’s warnings of not taking the snake with them, Evan captures it and they all depart. Evan lets the snake bite him, enabling him to become a human/dragon creature at will. When Grace finds out about it she becomes interested in the power, making Armand ponder about the qualities of these powers. In the meantime, Evan becomes enchanted by his new powers but is unsatisfied with his hybrid form. He starts believing that having the snake repeatedly bite him would make him more dragon like. This theory proves correct but it ultimately makes Evan so consumed with greed of becoming a more powerful dragon that he gets too many bites and become fully dragon with no memory of his human form and no way to turn back. Evan starts wreaking havoc and terror at the school. The girls who have the ability to turn into dragongirls, try to fend Evan off but to no avail. Willa starts challenging Evan whilst sending Armand to get the other kids to safety, but as he is getting the Otto Specht girls to safety, he fails to see the snake crawling along the ground having escaped. Willa is not having much luck as Evan is having a hard time understanding her. The dragongirls try again to lure him away, this time getting him off the ground but not out of the area. Just as the girls are unsure of what to do, Armand appears as a dragon hybrid, having been bitten by the snake. Armand lures Evan away with his medallion, knowing that dragons have an irresistible greed for anything shiny. With the girls following Armand leads Evan to a waterfall that contains water from a rainbow. This cures Evan of his powers and he turns back to human. Armand and the girls then take him back to the school. Evan is given a good-talking to and then is allowed one more bite from the snake before returning it to the dungeons of the Elven Kingdom. Whilst the dragongirls welcome Armand’s new powers he decides to keep them secret… only to use them once in a while to Grace’s favor. Characters Kids *Willa *Danielle *Olenka *Alisa *Rose Tui *Katherine *Amelia *Sophia *Sabine *Grace *Kristina *Rachel *Evan *Armand *Gabriel *Taylor *Yaniv *Julian *Lukas *Max *Marko Faeries *Puck Created Characters *Dragaunt (mentioned) *The Sudrian Elves (mentioned) Trivia *This is the first story in which Armand actually considers becoming a mythical creature. It's also the first time that he accepts his new mythical form (not including trains). A possible reason is because of his growing relationship with Grace and his consideration towards her. Category:Stories Category:12th Grade